ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
World Events
The Planet in which the roleplay is set has changed quite a bit since it was featured in Final Fantasy VIII. The Great Hyne At the very beginning, there was''' Hyne', or so the legends say. A person of great power, he is said to have created mankind a long time ago - however uncertain this claim truly is. It is possible he was just a tyrant, according to other sources. Hyne was a grand sorcerer, and the first person able to wield magic - at such he was revered and feared. It is said that at an unknown point (magic wielders live wayy longer lives), he retreated and left men, whom he ruled, by themselves. When he awoke, half-forgotten, the people had reshaped the lands so much he decided to slay the children of mankind. A war against Hyne was fought, and eventually, he fell. Out of desesperation, he relinquished half his power, which he bestowed to a few women of specific important, before vanishing again. And so '''sorceresses' came into existence, as beings able to wield magic of their own, usually in a specific range or school. The world was appeased, once more. The Centran Era Most states in the world were bickering cityships fighting over for ridiculous amounts of land. However, perhaps led by the dark figure Zebalga, one of the key leaders in the war against Hyne, who vowed to destroy him after he realized he gained no power from him, one city ship named Centra began uniting its neighbors together to form theallmighty Realm of Centra. For four thousand years, Centra would be the most flourishing civilisation in the world, and its scientific, social and dogmatic leader. In addition to cities, Centra would build hovering towns, presumably as shelters or cargo carriers. Over time, Centran military expanded into the other mainlands, creating in the West, the Duchy of Dollet, and in the East, the Nation of Esthar. As minor world actors gradually appeared (Balamb, Trabia), the two nations gained more and more independance, before splintering away from Centra. In its late years however, the political balance of Centra was splintered between pro-technology groups and more conservative people.The outcome of this battle, however, was never determined. One hundred and four years ago, a Lunar Cry, a dark occuring as monsters swirl from the Moon, hit the main city of Centra. Only three towns are said to have survived - what would become Trabia, Balamb and Galbadia Gardens. The Darker Era The splintering into the two groups led to bunches of Centran emigrates fleeing their devastated homelands; however, it also ended their culture. To the West, they managed to reach the Duchy of Dollet, where they assimilated; to the East, they reached Esthar, leading to an amazing technology time leap. It is also said a group reached Balamb. However, with Centra no longer interfering in world affairs, the various parties began federating against one another. Eighty years ago, Dollet suffered a civil war which splintered it in its three provinces - the Nation of Timber and the Realm of Galbadia - the latter of which inherited most of Centra's technology. Matters only got worse over the next three decades, despite attempts to bring world peace by the construction of the first railroads, linking the world cities together through architectural wonders. In Esthar however, a powerful sorceress (or more accurately sorcerer), the mighty Adel, ended up seizing power and began an era of tyranny. While Galbadia gradually expanded its military under the lead of President Winzer Deling, Esthar prepared for an uncanny war to find a successor to its leader, and possibly grab more land to her name. During this time, Fisherman's Horizon, an island city, was built up in between the two nations. It certainly was the reason why Esthar built their space stations and began a one-sided race for space domination. It was too late however, and Esthar ended up invading Timber - Galbadia seized this opportunity in the Battle of Timber to claim the kingdom theirs and expand. For years, Esthar raided Galbadian towns, dominating with their superior technology; they even uncovered a relic said to have destroyed Centra so long ago. However, in the heart of the crystalline dictatorship, grief brew. Eventually, the adoptive father of the girl specifically chosen to receive Adel's powers led a rebelling, outcasting the tyrant, and ending the war with Galbadia. The World Recession Forty-seven years ago, the Sorceress War ended. The new President of Esthar, having banished Adel, declared peace, though hertzian communications were broken due to Adel's tomb, floating in space.Galbadia regained control over all of the continent, save Dollet (which ironically lost all of the mainland). Eshtar vanished without explanations a few years after the War, and made widely believed their disseapearance to some cataclysm. This made Balamb and their powerful army the new second world power. Thirty years ago, total war was reached again, as Galbadia was seized in a coup d'état by another sorceress. As Galbadia tamed rebellions in Timber, and sought to take Dollet over, they began using thermonuclear missiles. As a result Trabia Garden was destroyed, and Galbadia and Balamb waged war by using the Gardens as proxys. Eventually, Esthar was overrun by Galbadia using the Lunaric Pandorum, while Adel was brought back using a Lunar Cry that destroyed a good part of Esthar, crippling it for centuries to come. When (s)he, and Ultimecia, the mastermind behind the Galbadian invasions, were defeated and slain, the war finally came to an end. Timber was given independance, but remained in Galbadian control. Fang Deling took control of Galbadia, trying his best not to be as aggressive as his father. Ever since then, the world has been in a state of recession. The first twenty years were the hardest. Nowadays the world is slowly recovering, but most scientific and engineering advancements have come to an halt. Likewise, plans for a recolonization of Centra have been scrapped off, and most military expansion has stopped, due to the lack of funds and purposes. Galbadia alone is still trying to expand, mainly in the barren islands of Centra, and perhaps, in Balamb too. There are also clashes with Dollet, which have destroyed the border town of Kowloon. Due to the lack of cash and jobs, as well as many more deaths thirty years ago which claimed a lot of adult, fertile lives, many children were orphaned in the twenty years following the uspoken defeat of Ultimecia. The Gardens, now genuine mercenary producers, have become a rather prominent and honorable way for orphans, not only as SeeD but in the worlds' armies, busy fighting off hordes of monsters in numbers never seen - but the fires of war keep dormant, and a mere sparkle could unleash yet another war as hate spreads between people.. Regional Events BALAMB REGION Balamb has remained mostly unchanged, with peace and quiet, aside from an increase in monsters. Due to post-war depression, Balamb's fishing industry is increasing due to it's stability. Balamb Town Fishing commerce continues, Galbadian soldiers stationed there left, but on hostile terms. Balamb is still a neutral nation, protected by the mercenaries from Balamb Garden. Balamb Garden Balamb Garden returned to it's old location, completed repairs to link the Garden to old structures broken off during departure. Mercenary operations were later resumed, proving quite profitable in the tumultous world. Fisherman's Horizon The stillness in the Balamb region is also present in FH; due to the fishing industry there, it's become a popular job location due to abundance of resources and technical jobs. Almost undamaged by the global depression. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ GALBADIA REGION The nation of Galbadia has come under new, but similar leadership. Amassing militant power in the forms of weapons and soldiers, contributing to global debt by manufacturing arms. Deling City Deling City has become heavily militarized, and remains the nation's capital. Still used as the capital and base of military operations. The new president, Jericho Archebald Dullahan, learned from Vinzer's mistakes, however, and more-so followed the structure of Edea's campaign, making only minimal changes--- focused on her domination and unifcation of Galbadia's region and eventually the world, the leader is cruel and tactical. He was swiftly overthrown by Fang Deling, the song of Winzer, though the policies remain pretty much similar. Timber and the Kingdom of Timber Timber was finally made an independent state, although the Galbadian military has still not left, continuing military occupation. Like a puppet state, Galbadian officials pressed heavy taxes. Resistence forces have sparked up once more, the flames of opression still lit in the wooded city. Duchy of Dollet Dollet has allied itself with Balamb, resisting and openly opposing Galbadian rule. Although it's military is in existence and fighting to emancipate themselves with aid from Balamb, they are faring poorly on their own. The people lay in fear of Galbadia's interest in posessing the city, wondering when war will come. Aside from poor military situation, Dollet is thriving due to mass tourism. It is considered a valuable spot to Galbadia, due to it's economic safety - but moreover, Galbadia has set her eyes on taking Dollet over, just for the pride of marching for the only nation to have, at one point long gone in time, held the totality of the Galbadian continent. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ CENTRA REGION Seemingly the most effected by the Lunar Cry, the region has become wildly unsafe, numerous powerful monsters gathering due to the desolation of the area, crowding ancient ruins and unearthed structures... What lies in wait? __________________________________________________________________________________________________ ESTHAR REGION After the incidents, Esthar closed off it's city temporarily, batches of immigrants leaving at various times. A new research division, opened up by Professor Odine, began to do experiments to better understand the connection between the Lunar Cry and Monsters. They have opened numerous research camps all around, in hidden locations, to conduct experiments... __________________________________________________________________________________________________ TRABIA REGION Trabia Garden was rebuilt, and the region remained much of the same, the agriculture business continuing to bring in profit. Trabia City, and all of the settlements in the mountains, like Snowdale, are one of the few places in the world where recession is no longer truly felt - though waves of orphans still plague the area, and monsters are still overly present, monopolizing fundings in military instead of using it in new technology or financial investments. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Informational Pages